Trespassers
by Kyane Black
Summary: Alas, another special bonus at the end of the Jak 3 game. Will our two heroines survive? Of course..but will they want to go back?


Oh my...I have noticed that my first Jak story is quite......unbearable haha. So I actually shall write one that is literate! Yea....disbelief!!

* * *

"Oh my dearest of all friends and yet the worst of them all......tell me why I am playing this dreadful game? I mean seriously love, you almost beaten the crude thing."

"Haha always the dramatic type eh Felicia? It's all your fault for telling me I could do anything with you. And I took advantage of that. You can't blame innocent me for grabbing that spark of light at the end of the tunnel ya know?"

Felicia harrumphed and brushes her golden locks behind her ear before studying the screen. "Ah, you do use the uh...green little button?" She looked confusingly at her companion, who nodded in agreement. "Oh jolly goodness! I avoided the rays and I got the light echo-um eco. Pardon me Clarisi dear, but what do I do after this uh..machine's head looks away?"

Clarisi automatically took the controller from her friend's hands and began to defeat the dreaded Erol of Jak 3. "Heh see Feli? It actually is fun. You just need fingers not used for needling and whatever you do in your manor haha." The girl snickered as Felicia turned crimson. "Or may I assume," Clarisi continues, adopting Felicia's tone,"that a certain green-eyed blond beaut is frolicking with dear old father's stable boy named, oh shall I say, Jacob Meirs?"

Felicia pushed her best friend harshly. "We did nothing my childish companion! It was merely.....a teaching lesson!" She looked away as Clarisi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so that's what they call it in England? A lesson in the art of human origami?" Clarisi smiled innocently before bursting out into laughter. "I'm sooooo sorry Feli! It's just that ever since you moved to England, I just have to make up the lost time making fun of you. In otherwords, it's too easy."

Felicia raised a hand and tugged softly on Clarisi's copper colored hair. "I missed you terribly love. I really did. I miss living in the..ah...states. Especially this one of California. Enjoyment for the little things in life love. Too bad I must leave next weekend."

Clarisi sighed, tapping furiously on the controller until Erol's machine exploded, sending the game into video mode. "I know Felicia....but I wish you could stay longer..."Eyes tearing up, the girl tightened her grip on the controller as a tear fell onto the buttons. "I'm finally living on my own, but you're not here to enjoy it with me." Clarisi wiped her eyes and grinned at her friend. "And paying for your ticket to get your ass over here is `quite dreadful' ."

Felicia laughed, her accent gone and her usual tone returning. "True true love." She wiped a stray tear from her friend of ten years face. "But I come from a rich, English family my dear! Do not fret!"

The red head laughed and turned back to the screen, cocking her head in confusion at the words boring into her mind. "Hey...Feli...did you type a password or something? I've beaten this game many times and this never has happened before." Reading the blank look on her friend's face, Clarisi turned back to the screen and began to hit START while assessing the screen with questioning brown eyes."Well....what happened then?"

Felicia shrugged cooly."That is exactly why i do not play those games. They are full of mischief." She put on a childish face and tapped the screen."Eeeeey! Whaaaaaat? Why dontcha woooork? Stupid piece of-"

And with a swirl, Felicia disappeared in an array of colors.

* * *

Clarisi's breath hitched in her lungs, itching to be let out in a scream. She squeezed her eyes shut, envisioning her blond, airheaded friend. Her eyes only opened only to be greeted by emptiness. "Felicia?" She whispered hesitantly. "Feli?" Stronger. "NO! FELICIA!" Clarisi yelled before bursting into confused tears. "Where.....where could she have gone...TV!" Turning accusing eyes to the television, blaming it for her friend's disappearance. Standing up in anger, with a motive and a little courage, stepped into the television and began her search for Felicia.

* * *

Rawr. Haha. Hope it's off to a good start eh?


End file.
